Together Again
by Speedstreek360
Summary: He never asked for any of this to happen, but…how could he deny his own spark what it's always desired? (Request fic based of the TF movies!)


This is a request fic for my little OP babu KohakuPrime42195 based off one of our RPs who I love and adore very much. I hope this is to your liking my cutsie babu!

Disclaimer: Do not own Transformers the movies! OCs Stormlight and Lightstar belong to Kohaku!

Warnings: Slash, Interfacing and character death!

...

Together Again

...

The city of Beijing was anything, but peaceful on this night. The damages done to the city were large-scale to say the least. The buildings were barely standing from the damage and leaving people's homes left wide open from the wreckage and power-lines were half destroyed. The highway wasn't in good shape either.

Optimus looked around at the half ruined city, and then back at the fallen Decepticon he and his Autobots had taken down. The words he had spoken had left him with strong tension as the other Autobots began to gather for transport.

_"The Fallen will rise again…."_

If that meant what the Prime believed it to be, then they could be facing a greater threat than Megatron….

His thoughts were interrupted by his comm. link going off.

He reached up and turned it on.

"This is Optimus Prime," he said.

_"Sideswipe here, we've picked up an unknown energy signature heading—"_

Before Prime could reply, there was a shout from Ironhide, "Prime get down!"

He grunted as he was tackled to the ground by his weapon specialist, before he saw a jet zoom past them, too fast to determine what—or who—it was. Optimus looked to Colonel Lennox and Epps.

"Is it one of yours?"

"No sir, all our boys are here and I don't recall calling in any jets," Epps replied, as he clicked his gun, "Looks like we got ourselves another con."

"Autobots, we have a rogue on the run. Sideswipe, how close are you?"

_"I got him in my sights,"_ The sniper answered, the sound of motor engines were heard from the other end of the comm. and also from somewhere in the distance, _"Shoot to kill?"_

Optimus narrowed his optics at that. He wanted to avoid killing anymore Cybertronians tonight if necessary and they needed more information to know what exactly they were still here for. Megatron was dead and what the now dead Decepticon they had chased and taken down didn't make sense. How could _he_ be still alive.

"To defend yourself and injure if necessary. We need to better understand the Decepticons intentions, and we do not know if this one is a human or one of our kind," Optimus replied.

_"Understood sir,"_ the comm. link went off.

Optimus turned to the others, "Autobots, pursue and capture.

…

He flew through past the large building, the half intact bridges and kept all scanners out and in search of any and all energy signatures. He could not and would not let the Decepticons find him. Not after all the pits he was put through because of their master.

And he had a feeling after nearly sending their leader's helm rolling, he wasn't welcomed to be a part of the Bots either.

_I just need a steady supply of energon and a shelter. Enough for the both of us…_

A soft burst of warm emotion went into this spark and the seeker couldn't help but chuckle and smiled in his alt. mode. However, that soon died when a laser bullet went past one of his wings by millimeters. He gasped, using his tracker to scan for any signatures he had missed….

A swift silver car was driving after him, guns pointed. He matched the energy signature with that of the Autobot sniper, Sideswipe.

He ignited his thrusters, hoping to put distance between him and his attacker.

For a moment he almost activated his pistons, but decided against it. He wanted to get out, not stay and fight. He could dodge anything that was thrown at him, he knew that.

He turned and twisted as more shots were fired, wary of any oncoming buildings or obstacles that could cripple his flight.

_Were almost out, almost out!_

He told himself over and over and over as he veered a sharp left in hopes of losing his assailant. He zoomed past the buildings that were still intact and headed for a clearer, opened area so he could escalate higher. More shots were fired as he made a small dive to avoid them. He could NOT get damaged, not with a lack of medical care. He did a twirl and went sideways between two large buildings. Mistake.

He screeched when one of his turbines was hit. The seeker transformed as he was spinning out of control and right into some power lines.

"AAAAH!" he shouted as volts of electricity ran throughout his systems, not exactly painful, but nonetheless unpleasant.

His systems went haywire from the over stimulation of the electrical currents, and he threw his helm back as spark began to form at the seams. He places his servos over is abdomen in fear.

_My..My….!_

He only saw white when his systems went into emergency shut-down.

…..

Optimus drove, following Sideswipe's and the rogue's energy signature with Ironhide close behind, when his comm. link went off.

"This is Optimus Prime."

_"Sideswipe again. The rogue is in fact a Decepticon seeker. He is currently in stasis and trapped in the power lines. Gave me quite the chase there, the little fragger."_

"Good work Sideswipe. Wait until we have gotten to your location and should the seeker wake up, make sure he does not escape. Do you understand?"

_"Yes sir. Sideswipe out,"_ the comm. link was cut, as Optimus hit the gas and drove faster.

Ironhide hummed in thought from beside him, "I don't like the looks of this Prime. What if it's a trap to try and kill you again?"

"That is a risk I am willing to take Ironhide," The Prime replied, as he turned in the alleyway where Sideswipe and the seeker were…..

He screeched to a stop. Now, if it Prime was one prone to showing emotions, he would probably have gone slack jawed, but that is not how he reacted to the sight before him. He transformed, disconnecting from his trailer and he stared at the dark blue seeker in front of him hanging from the damaged power lines.

"Prime! Be careful!" Ironhide activated his cannons just in case he needed to protect his Prime.

Optimus looked over the seeker carefully, to see if any damage was done and if this mech was who he thought he was. The Prime reached up and turned the unconscious mech's face to get a better look.

Again, if it were in his very nature, Optimus would have fainted when he saw who it was, but as was said it is not.

"Stormlight…" he whispered, before he noticed a small bump on the mech's abdomen.

He reached up and touched it and suddenly felt warmth beneath his large servo. He was carrying. Prime turned to his mechs, "Help me get him down and place him in to my trailer, to be transported to the cargo plane. This mech and his unborn sparkling need to see Ratchet immediately."

"Sparkling?!" Sideswipe sputtered.

Prime didn't skip a beat as he activated his blades to cut the mech down from the tangled power lines. He caught the mech as he slid from the tangled lines and into his arms. Prime turned, no flinching, not even a stagger. He turned to Sideswipe, retaining his stoicism.

"Yes Sideswipe, a sparkling," he answered his question, before he carried the mech back to his trailer. He opened his comm. to all the others, "Autobots, begin boarding the cargo plane and prepare to depart back to base with the seeker. He is not to escape."

There were replies of "Yes Sir!" from both his comm. and his soldiers around him, as he reconnected to his trailer and drove off.

Once in alt. mode though, Prime frowned with worry and surprise.

_How did you come to be here, my dear seeker?_

…..

"Let me get this straight…."

Optimus looked down at Lennox as he rubbed his forehead, the human looking quite flustered and apprehensive.

". You have a Decepticon…"

"Correct."

"A 'mech' as you call him? Currently in the med. bay and what is it you said he was?" Lennox stood there, raising a brow.

"He is carrying a sparkling Colonel Lennox. By earth terms, he is as you humans call it 'Pregnant'," Optimus answered, not at all deterred by the way Lennox twitched, "Ratchet had dictated that the little one is unharmed and growing at a healthy rate."

The colonel groaned and rubbed the sides of his head, "And how exactly can a MECH become pregnant?!"

"Ratchet can better explain that to you. But all I will say is that we Cybertronians have no male or female, we only have genders. All mechs and femmes are born with the same reproductive equipment, and therefore we can create sparklings for our genders do not matter. Femmes can impregnate other femmes and mechs can—"

"I think I got it Optimus," Lennox cut him off, pinching the bridge of his nose and muttering.

The Prime nodded, "….Something troubles you, Lennox."

"I'm just wondering how I'm going to explain this to Galloway," the colonel replied, muttering softly, "You know he's not going to take this well to say the least."

Optimus had to keep himself from sighing, "I thought as much. However, we have every intention of keeping this base from any risk of a breach in security, and furthermore—"

"PRIME!"

Optimus turned as Sideswipe came running in.

"Prime, sir, the prisoner is awake and he's having a major panic attack! Ratchet's given him three sedatives and he just won't….Look, just come and help us out, maybe you can calm him down!" Sideswipe was frantic, the Prime could see it.

"Calm down. I will see what I can do. Lennox? Inform Galloway and the general of our latest development," Optimus nodded, before he following Sideswipe.

…..

Stormlight screeched, as he stayed in his corner, his optics wide and manic as he looked at the mechs around him. He placed a protective servo over his abdomen, trembling as he held a laser scalpel.

He yelled in their native language, _"Stay away, stay away! Don't come near me!"_

Ratchet raise his servo, "Easy, easy mech, we are not here to harm you. You are in the Autobot's med. bay and…!"

_"AUTOBOTS?! NO! Stay the frag away from me—AH!"_ Stormlight yelped from the pain of his damaged wings. He still growled and recoiled when they tried to approach him again.

"Should we blast 'im?" one of the disfigured mechs, the orange one—Mudflap was it?—asked his equally disfigured brother.

"Not in MY med. bay you ruffians," Ratchet growled out, but he still remained in place in case Stormlight tried to make a run for it.

Stormlight stared at them. Why were they not speaking in their native language and using the human's language? It was….strange. Not unpleasant like Starscream had made it sound, just unusual.

He remained tensed and ready to defend himself and his unborn child, his optics narrowed and his frame trembling from stress, panic and fear.

The med. bay doors opened.

"Ratchet what is happening?"

Stormlight felt his systems stop if only for a moment. That voice….he KNEW that voice…..!

"He woke from stasis and he reacted violently when I was scanning him for any viruses or firewalls that needed updating. We currently have him cornered and are attempting to console him. But….." Ratchet motioned to the still shaking seeker.

Optimus looked to him, "Let me try and calm him down."

"Uh, sir, that don't sound like a good idea ter me," Skids said.

"I was not asking," Optimus answered with his tone firm, as he walked past the twins and towards the seeker. He knelt down in front of him and made sure that he knew that his weapons were off and put away as well as not to be used.

_"Hello Stormlight,"_ he spoke gently in the Cybetronian language, _"Do you know who I am?"_

The seeker stared at him a moment, before he nodded slowly, _"Orion….Pax….?"_

Optimus stared at him for a moment, _"I was once. Until I was named a Prime. It has been many centuries since I have last seen you."_

Stormlight looked up at him, his frame shaking as he pressed himself back further against the wall despite the pain in his wing. He…..he couldn't be….no, not him…..it couldn't be…..how….?

He flinched back when the Prime reached a servo out to him. Prime stopped and for a moment Stormlight thought he saw a flash of hurt in the Prime's eye. He must have imagined it as the Prime pulled his servo back.

_"What has happened to you Stormlight?" _

Stormlight trembled before he whimpered and shook his helm. He couldn't say it…what if…what if everyone thought he was disgusting after what's been done to him? That he was a cursed one because….of who the father was of his child?

He felt him take his chin and made him look into his blue optics. Full of wisdom, bright goodness and pure kindness. Stormlight gave a soft sob.

_"…..I…I left the Decepticons…..a-after…after…"_ He swallowed, unable to shake off his fear and barely keeping his energon down (well it was hard enough already, but this was different) and he shook harshly.

_"…Whose the sire of your child?"_ Optimus asked calmly, placing a supportive servo on his shoulder, feeling the urge to comfort and hold but he held himself back. Now was not the time, nor the place.

Stormlight quaked as he looked upon him and fluid forming at the edge of his red optics, before he answered, _"Th…th…..the F-F-Fallen…r…ra…."_

The Prime silenced him with a raised hand, his optics hardening, "So he is still alive…."

Stormlight shook harshly, before he felt the Prime lift him up into his arms and carried him back to the med. berth. He looked up at him, his optics wide.

_"My medic shall attend to you and you are welcome to stay here for the rest of your term of carrying,"_ he spoke softly, _"We may require information from you later, but considering your current state, it may have to wait."_

His comm. went off. Immediately he turned it on, "This is Optimus Prime."

_"Optimus, Galloway wants to see you."_

The Prime tensed slightly, "I will be there soon. Keep him occupied," The Prime turned to Ratchet, "Make sure he is comfortable and that there are no complications. Skids, Mudflap. You are not allowed to enter this med. bay for any reason other than check-ups or emergencies and the same goes for the rest of the team."

He nodded to the salute from the twins before he ushered them out with him.

Stormlight watched him go, and he swallowed in slight anxiety. He jumped when Ratchet gently touched his arm. He gulped again and looked up at him.

"You are safe, young mech. I will not let anyone harm you while in my med. bay," Ratchet said gently, patting his shoulder, "Just let me scan for any viruses or abnormalities in the systems. You are carrying after all…"

Stormlight looked at him for a long moment, before he nodded at him and coughed softly while placing his servos on his abdomen again.

_Everything will be ok…_

…

"…a guard."

"Yes Prime, a guard. So we have a surveillance over the prisoner," Galloway answered as he was going over the reports given to him from Colonel Lennox and General Morshower.

"I am not sure that is a wise decision—" The Prime started.

"It's not yours to make, Prime. It's bad enough that Lennox had to explain this….bizarre situation with a pregnant male—!"

"Mech sir," Lennox corrected, while trying to keep his temper in check at Galloway's disrespect.

"And that said _mech_," He sneered at the Colonel, "is a Decepticon. Therefore he is a Prisoner of War, and will be kept under surveillance until his…..offspring is born. After that, well, we will see if he is NEST material. Oh and Prime?"

Optimus looked at the human, keeping his stoic stance, and keeping the storm of rage inside of him from overtaking him. He could vent later in the privacy of his quarters.

"Yes, Galloway?" he asked coolly.

Galloway looked at him over his glasses, "You're the one who's going to guard him since you feel so strongly that he should stay here. You will stay with him during the chosen times unless there's another Decepticon attack. If you should fall in battle, there will be a substitute of our choosing. And I will require a monthly report on his progress from Colonel Lennox and General Morshower."

The Prime felt like his spark had frozen, and yet he spoke, "Very well, Galloway. I will agree to your terms. But SHOULD I ever fall in battle, I wish to name who will be guarding Stormlight now."

"Stormlight? Huh, strange name. Very well. Who would you have be his replacement?"

"Ratchet." He spoke without hesitance.

Galloway wrote something down on his files, muttering, before he looked up, "Done. I expect your first report in a month," he turned and walked down the steps to leave the base, "And you better hope they convince me and the President!"

When he was out of the base and out of earshot, Lennox growled and rubbed the sides of his head.

"I really, REALLY hate that man…." He gritted out.

Optimus gave a nod of agreement before he turned and left to inform Ratchet.

On the inside though, it actually relieved him that he would be guarding Stormlight. His old friend from before the war. He remembered them when they were younger, how they'd run through the halls, with laughter echoing and they'd talk about what they wanted to do for their futures.

It seemed to simple then, but now…?

So much had changed and he felt a slight pain in his spark. Why did their lives become so complicated? When did they get so complicated? After so long of not seeing his oldest friend and secret love…..

He looked up, hoping that whatever deity ruled this planet could hear his thoughts.

_I only hope the war has not harmed him beyond repair…._

…

Months went by and yet it felt like a whirlwind: fast.

Stormlight stayed in the med. bay with a data-pad in his hands and he wrote down names he's been thinking of for the little one. Ratchet had confirmed the gender of it being a femme and there were little wing nubs on her back.

A femme. A little femme seekerling.

He purred and rubbed his growing abdomen and smiling warmly. It was morning and he couldn't get to recharge with the sparkling kicking him at 500 hours in the morning as the humans on this base say it.

"Hmmm, what shall I name you my little daughter?" he hummed as he looked over the names he has written, "Hmmm….well, you tell me…kick when you hear a name you like…"

He was so caught up with talking to the unborn sparkling and he chuckled as he caressed his abdomen and felt the happy fluttering pulses of the little one, he did not realizes his _guard_ had entered.

Optimus stopped and watched him, his helm tilted to the side as the seeker was purring and smiled at his swollen abdomen. He couldn't stop his spark fluttering happily at the sight of Stormlight speaking to his swollen abdomen and to the little one inside him.

He never smiled with Prime was around him.

"How about this name, my little spark—?"

"Are you going over names?"

Stormlight yelled and his wings went stiff as he almost jumped out of hi berth and he looked at him with his optics wide.

"Don't DO that!" he snapped, his wings flickering from his irritation.

"I apologise for that, I thought you knew I was there," The Prime replied.

Stormlight huffed as he set to work on his list of names and muttering softly.

Optimus walked towards him and sat on the chair beside the carrying mech's berth. He watched Stormlight tapping his digits on the berth and muttering as he kept himself turned away from the Prime. He couldn't let himself be drawn in by him and he couldn't allow ant false hope to fill him. Besides, it wasn't like the Prime cared for him that way.

CLANG! CLANG!

"Mmmeeeeeeh….." Stormlight muttered, looking down at his abdomen, "You've been doing this all night, why won't you let Mama sleep?"

Optimus watched as the seeker as he glared at his abdomen where just moments ago, he'd been cooing to the unborn sparkling and now he was annoyed at the sparkling's liveliness.

"Hmmm, quite the lively little one you have there," Prime said softly.

Stormlight growled, "She only seems to do this at night or whenever you're around, you fragger!"

Optimus watched him and felt the tickling of a laugh in his throat, but he held it down not wanting to offend the seeker. The young mech sighed and laid back on the med. berth with a look of exhausted defeat.

He wished he could pull the seeker into his arms and chuckle with him, but that would most likely cause a greater strain than there already was. Stormlight flicked his wings and kept his back turned to the Prime.

"…Do…..you remember before the war?" Prime asked softly.

Stormlight remained still and silent as he laid there with his back to the Prime.

Optimus sat back in his chair and sat there. He was supposed to guard Stormlight from early morning to late evening. It's been a long few months to the Prime and his spark…his spark was breaking at seeing the seeker so withdrawn.

He wished he could go back and have stayed as Orion Pax, maybe have found a way to stop the war. Besides his duties as a Prime were being taken over by Ratchet, Arcee and Sideswipe so he could complete the ones he was assigned by Galloway.

Stormlight kept his back to him and continued looking over his list of names and the ache in his spark at having the mech he loved so close, yet could never have back again.

_He's not Orion….not anymore…._

CLANG! CLANG!

"GAH!" The seeker shouted, before he huffed.

Optimus looked as a chuckle escaped him which earned him a glare form the seeker that immediately had him straightened out.

Stormlight continued to look at him, before he snorted, then snickered softly with a small smile before he could even stop himself. The two stared at each other, before they looked away, Prime snapping his mask over his face plates to hide his blush as the two had a unified thought.

_Maybe he hasn't changed that much…_

…

He never saw it coming. One moment he was battling the Decepticons, protecting Sam from the servos of Megatron.

Then next thing he knew a blade was impaling through his chest and he gave a roar of pain.

Whatever Megatron was saying, he did not hear as she threw his head back and spasm slightly. He felt the blade being yanked out of him before he fell to the ground.

The last thing he saw was his human friend, the young boy who had saved the earth.

"Sam….run…" he coughed as he felt darkness come over him.

_Please Primus, protect Stormlight…and the sparkling…..Let the child be born safe and sound….._

And that was the last thought before he fell into death's darkness.

…

Something felt different. He could feel it when the bots returned from the current mission. He was just sitting there in the med. bay, with his servos over his abdomen. Ratchet entered with an almost dead and frozen shocked look as he walked forwards.

"Ratchet…..?" he said softly, sitting up as best he could, "What is the matter?"

The medic began to tremble slightly, as he stood there, his optics wide, "O…Op….Op….."

"Ratchet?" He was worried.

He and the medic had grown to be good friends and at times he alleviated the tension between him and Optimus. Although lately he hasn't been needing the medic to intervene. In fact in the last few months slowly but surely the atmosphere between him and the Prime, his guard had become less strained and more…easy. They had even started having regular conversations together.

It had been nice.

But now, Ratchet had an expression that resembled that of the seekers when the hatchling centers had been destroyed. The medic fell to his knees beside SL's med. berth.

"Optimus….."

"What about him?" Stormlight asked, placing a servo on his friend's helm.

"O…Optimus…" Ratchet whispered the last part, shaking harshly.

Stormlight looked at the medic, not hear what he said, as he pulled his helm up so they were optic to optic, "Ratchet, what is it? What happened to Optimus?"

"..he's…..he's dead Stormlight…" Ratchet whispered, as the realization seemed to finally hit him through his shock.

Something inside of Stormlight seemed to snap as the words hit him, his red optics wide, as he felt the sparkling kick hard. It felt like someone had reached into him and frozen everything inside of him. He stood there, his mouth opening and closing.

_No…no it can't be….it's not true…..it can't be…._

"No…." he whispered, before he felt the fluid sliding down his face plates.

He…was gone…Optimus…..Orion…he was gone…..

His gulped, before he screamed while covering his face plates in tears.

…..

He watched the Autobots boarding the cargo plane with the Prime's body. He stared with wide optics, fearful yet so very hopeful. He bit into the knuckle of his fist.

_Sam Witwicky, for your sake, the matrix better work or else I will have your head,_ He thought as he watched from the med. bay window. He took in deep intakes and rubbed his abdomen. Only two or three more months…

_Please….please come home to me…_ he thought softly, as he rubbed his abdomen lovingly.

The sparkling hadn't kicked for a while since Optimus' death. It was like she suddenly had lost interest or maybe it was the lack of the presence of the mech she has grown so accustomed to having near her….

He rubbed his abdomen as he continued to look out the window, waiting and hoping to see Optimus return…..

_If you come back to me, I swear, I will give you a second chance….please….my Orion….._

…..

The darkness around him suddenly was filled with light as he felt he jolt of energy running through him. His optics met a clear blue sky and he coughed from the shock of waking up. He looked around as he slowly sat up from the tarp.

He looked around and only found desert and gunfire around him. Then he looked at Sam and it was then he knew it as he looked at Sam.

"Boy…you came back to me…."

He suddenly was pinned down and he growled before he looked up. He felt a sudden mix of anger and hatred fill his spark when he saw the one mech who he had been warned of by hundreds.

"My Matrix…." The Fallen smirked a she lifted the ancient device before he teleported away.

Optimus looked at the pyramid where the Fallen was preparing to activate the device that would destroy the Earth's sun if he did not stop him. But how could he get up without the obstacles around him…?

"Get up, Get up!"

"Get up Prime!"

He looked as Ironhide and then at Sam, weak from his long death slumber.

"In my Decepticon life…I've never done thing worth doing until now…Optimus…"

He turned at the summons and spotted and elderly flier dragging himself towards him.

"Take my parts and you will have a power you've never known….fulfill your destiny…."

He watched him collapse on the grouns. He looked around, before he turned to Ratchet, yelling orders to Jolt. He nodded as he felt Jolt's connects on him and connected to the ancient flier and the parts were placed on him to make him fly. He stood with his wings held high, as he activated his boosters.

It was time to destroy the device…..and gain revenge for Stormlight….by killing the Fallen….

"Let's roll…" he flew off towards the pyramid, where Fallen was prepared to blast the machine.

Optimus flew through the levitating debris and he moved around, activating his cannon as he glared at Fallen and Megatron…. He aimed his cannon and fired watching as the machine shattered from the blast.

He growled as he was tackled down and shouted as they landed in ancient ruins. He glared at the Fallen, the one who betrayed them, had harmed Stormlight and he would NOT let him escape!

"DIE like your BROTHERS!" Fallen roared, as he attacked.

Optimus blocked and snarled as he fought back, "They were your brothers too…!"

He growled as Megatron began to strike as well. He snarled, and aimed his cannon, blasting half of his arch nemesis' helm off as he snarled. Megatron shouted in pain and was sent out of the way.

He attacked, lunging and tearing the Fallen apart, as his blade went past his fate.

"Hmmm, Prime…how is your little seeker pet? I hope once I get rid of you, I can go and take him back…."

Optimus roared, as he felt his rage overcome him. He was going to kill the Fallen for that! He slammed the fallen back, and then growled as he began weakening and tearing him a part.

"Give me your FACE," He growled, ripping the face plates of the fallen from his helm, and as he watched the great traitor attempt to stagger off, he rammed his fist in through his face plates.

"Today, I rise and YOU fall…" he growled as he pulled his servo back and watched the Fallen—Stormlight's attacker and the father of the sparkling—fell to the ground. Dead.

Now, Stormlight could be at peace

…..

He watched as the cargo plane landed swiftly back into the NEST base's runway. He waited, his optics wide in anticipation as he flitter his wings.

He watched the bottom hatch open and he gulped and watched him in excitement.

_Please, please, please, please…._

He shook as he watched the others roll out from the plane and transformed, followed by the humans. The young seeker's spark dropped when he didn't see Prime…

_It…didn't…..work…..?_

He watched and then bowed his helm shaking a bit as he felt the sparkling attempt to send comforting pulses to him. He felt a sob escape him, before he heard loud cheers from outside. He looked up and he gasped when he saw the peter-bilt drive down. He felt his spark beating a hundred miles per minute and he sobbed in relief and happiness.

"Oh Primus….Oh Primus thank you…." he whispered, smiling happily, as Optimus entered the base.

Moments later, he saw him enter the med. bay with Ratchet supporting him as he helped him over to lie down on the med. berth beside Stormlight. The young mech looked the Prime and he smiled at him, reaching out to take his servo in his. Optimus looked at him, his optics tired, but still bright and twinkling with his life.

"I thought you were gone forever…" He whispered softly, holding his servo in his.

Prime remained silent, but he gave a gently squeeze to Stormlight's smaller servo in his to show he had heard him and….that he was there now.

….

Optimus made a rapid recovery and soon was back to work at the base again.

It was night time now, yet Stormlight STILL was having trouble with recharge. His glared at his abdomen in annoyance as he was kicked.

"Sparklet, I know you're happy, but please let Mama recharge!" He whined, throwing his helm back slightly.

"Sparkling still keeping you awake?"

Stormlight yelled and jumped, before he looked back, "Don't DO that Pax, I thought I told you not to do that!"

"Apologies, I do recall you telling me not to do that anymore," the Prime replied. The looked at Stormlight in question, "….I have not been called that in centuries."

Stormlight blushed, "Whoops! Ehehehe, sorry, it's just that…hehe…" He twiddled his digits and blushed with a small smile.

Optimus walked over and sat beside him, "She does kick you a lot, I noticed."

"Like I said, it either happens at night when I try to recharge or whenever you are around me," Stormlight muttered.

"Hmm….I sense she is a strong spark," Optimus spoke softly, reaching forwards to touch his abdomen where the child was still growing within.

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG CLANG!

Stormlight blinked and stared, before he sighed, "You are a bad influence."

"Hmmmm, maybe she just senses my presence and welcomes it," Optimus replied with a twinkle in his optics, "Have you thought of a name for her yet?"

Stormlight nodded with a small smile, "Yes. I have decided to name her Lightstar…"

Optimus nodded. Then he gently moved to sit at the edge of Stormlight's med. berth with a smile. Ratchet was currently in recharge and it was good thing Optimus knew the override codes to the med. bay. The sparkling kicked again.

"Scrap…" Stormlight growled.

Optimus chuckled, "I am told that the surest way of making a sparkling stop kicking is…"

"Interfacing," The two of them said in unison before they looked at each other.

Stormlight gave a small smile with a blush forming on his face plates, before he pulled the Prime down to lay beside him. Optimus laid there beside him and looked over him, with warm caring optics—something he was rarely if ever had shown in public—and he smiled at him.

"I….I missed you. Ever since the war started….and I have wanted to tell you…."

Stormlight hushed him, caressing his cheek and smiling warmly at him, "….I love you….Orion…..Optimus…..I realize now that….it doesn't matter if you change your name or change your form….you're still the same mech underneath….." He leaned up and kissed him deeply.

Optimus caressed his cheek and moaned softly, "I love you as well, Stormlight…..and I have much time to make up for…."

He kissed him deeply and reached down to rub his paneling before he reached down and caressed his interfacing panel. He shivered as Stormlight turned over so his back was to the Prime, both of them now lying on their sides. The Prime gently rubbed the young mech's wings, heating up as he watched him moan and arch as he moved another servo down to rub his paneling.

Immediately Stormlight pulled back his interfacing panel and moaned as his valve was revealed to the cool air and the Prime's questing digits. He gasped and arched as he felt digits enter him and he moaned softly as Optimus opened his own paneling, and showing his hardened, large masculinity.

Stormlight mewled, and gasped as the digits stretched and prepared him. Then he whined when they were pulled out of him and he felt the Prime press his mech-hood to the rim of his entrance. He mewled and then cried out in pleasure as he was penetrated.

He whimpered softly, as Optimus gave him a few minutes to adjust and then he began to moan and cry out as he was moved into.

Prime moaned as he took the mech he's been in love with since they were young. He started with a slow, steady pace before going harder and faster into the carrying mech. He didn't care if the child was daughter of a Decepticon, he loved Stormlight and he had grown to love the small being growing within him.

He felt his spark almost trying to burst out of its casing as he turned Stormlight over onto his back and rubbed his cockpit, silently asking him to open his spark chamber.

Stormlight moaned and did as Prime wished while moaning deeply as he showed his very soul to the only mech he wished to have it.

Optimus opened his own spark chamber and then pressed their life masses together, as he continued to thrust deep into Stormlight.

"Oooh…Ooh primus…..yes, Optimus, Yes…." He gasped as their emotions, their memories and their very lives were merging and bonding together. He moaned softly as they both were drawing closer and closer with each pulse of their shared sparks and each movement of their bodies until…..

"OOOH!" Stormlight shouted as he overloaded with an arch.

Optimus roared as he released deeply and their sparks flared for what seemed to last for hours before both of them went lax on the med, berth, falling to their side, near limp and their sparks humming in unison, as the love they held for each other and for the child within the younger pulsed vividly.

…

"AAAAAAAAAAH FRAAAAAAAAAAAG!"

"It's going to be okay Stormlight, just push as hard as possible, the sparkling is coming!"

Stormlight writhed where he was screeching, crying and wailing in pain as he worked to bring his daughter into the world. Beside him, Optimus held his servo in his, ignoring the sting of the dent as he tried to alleviate the pain for his mate.

"You are almost there Stormlight! I can see the sparkling's helm! You can do this!" Ratchet yelled from where he was positioned to catch the little sparkling being birthed from her mother.

"She's almost there my love. She's almost here you just need to push her out…" Optimus whispered, kissing his mate's helm and nuzzling him warmly.

"Nnnngh, Primus…." He screamed as he pushed hard, pushing and pushing, Primus he was exhausted…

"PUSH!" Ratchet shouted.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Stormlight screamed out as the sparkling finally, FINALLY was pushed out of him.

He fell back and gasped as he laid there, gulping as he looked around, trembling harshly as he listened for a sound any sound as he held Optimus' servo still.

A scream filled the med. bay and Stormlight sat up to look at his child. He smiled as he looked upon his child, a beautiful little femme seekerling. She coughed and wailed softly as she was lifted up to be shown to her mother.

She was the light shade of blue, a light sky blue and she had light red optics as she wailed, her little servos waving around from the irritating lights in her optics, before she was placed in her mother's arms. She calmed down to soft coughs, before she calmed and sniffled softly as her mother held her close and kissed her helm.

Stormlight smiled down at her, caressing her helm lovingly and nuzzling her.

"Hello…my little Lightstar…heh, I'm your mama…." He kissed her helm and purred happily.

She chirred and then reached up for him and she looked at Optimus and purred as well. The Prime smiled as he leaned down and nuzzled the little femling.

"Hello little one and welcome to Earth…I'm….." he looked to Stormlight.

The seeker smiled before kissing him lovingly and nuzzling him, "This is your Papa."

The Prime smiled as Lightstar mewled and purred as she reached up towards her parents.

For the first time in centuries, Optimus and Stormlight had everything they've ever wanted: a bright future and a family.

...

Sappy yes. Does it matter? No. I hope you liked it Haku!

Review please!


End file.
